


Sounds Overwhelming

by Weallfadeaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Five in Real Clothes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Number Five opens up, Number Five | The Boy in a Teenage Body, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, looking at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weallfadeaway/pseuds/Weallfadeaway
Summary: (Klaus/Five) That's why I had decided to take Five away from it all and rent a beach house with our own private stretch of sand for a week. To get away from everything, and, more importantly,everyone.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly after the season 1 finale, where things went slightly different.  
> Hope you enjoy! I'd really love some feedback. Criticism welcome!

I had just made it out to the balcony when I saw him. He was out back, walking through the sand, hands in his pockets, as always. He looked uneasy, like he didn't know what to do with himself. He pulled something from his pocket, looked like a metal cigarette case, ornate. The junkie part of my brain that still spoke to me every so often told me it was expensive and I should steal it, but I wasn't listening to that fucker anymore.

He lit one, and sat on a chair nearby. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. His hand shot up to run through his hair before he brought the cigarette back up to his lips.

"Well, little Five looks like he needs some company." I said, to myself.

I went out there, expecting to be greeted with the usual 'fuck off', but he just opened the case and asked, "Want one?"

"Since when are you smoking?" I asked, taking one.

"Since right after it all." He replied, and I knew exactly what he meant.

We had stopped the apocalypse, having to kill our sister in the process. Vanya and Five had always been pretty close, _before_ he disappeared, that was. Since he got back, he was pretty much focused on our task at hand, so they hadn't had the time to reconnect. 

He hadn't spoken to Allison since it happened. I wasn't sure he ever would again, honestly. Diego and Luther always defended her, but I wasn't sure I could forgive Allison, either. Not for awhile, at least. There _had_ to have been some other way, but she just said, well, _wrote_ that it was either Vanya or everyone. Which, call me crazy, was what I recalled being Five's plan, in the first place. I just didn't think he expected it to affect him so badly.

That's why I had decided to take Five away from it all and rent a beach house with our own private stretch of sand for a week. To get away from everything, and, more importantly, _everyone._

It was warm, the birds were chirping overhead, waves crashing against the shoreline. He seemed uncomfortable still, though. I didn't get it. This was perfect, in my opinion. The perfect place with the perfect company. 

"Why are you still so uptight, dude? We're here to relax!" I exclaimed, sitting on the towel next to his chair.

"It's nothing." He said.

"C'mon, bro. You can tell _me._ "

Five huffed, realizing I would just get him to tell me anyway. "I never noticed, until we were done saving it, just how _loud_ the world is. When I was where I was, there wasn't anything...."

"I know, I know. Alone for 45 years."

"Yeah, but you don't understand the severity of what that means. Klaus, there was _nothing._ No cats, no rats, no _birds...._ The only source of water I'd find that wasn't too contaminated was small puddles. I only heard sounds that I made... my own footsteps, my own breathing for 45 years."

"Well, that's not true, you spoke to Delores." I replied, earning a look from him. You know, that look when you can somehow just _hear_ them screaming 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' inside your head? Well, Five does that alot.

"Everything here is just... louder, and faster, and harder, somehow. It's sad, but it seemed easier, then. When I was alone."

"Hey! Don't say that! It can _never_ be easier being apart from each other. It wasn't easy for _us_... without you."

"Well, that's because you guys were nothing without me." Five boasted, it had seemed, before looking down at me, cross-eyed, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

I laughed at that, enjoying the rare moments where I'd actually get a joke out of him. It was refreshing, knowing he hadn't lost his sense of humor, that everything inside his head wasn't _all_ dark thoughts. 

"We were alright. I never helped much, though." I said.

"You helped against Vanya."

"No, _Ben_ helped against Vanya."

"Ben couldn't have done that without you."

"Okay, well... I still never helped when we were younger though."

"That wasn't all your fault, though. Dad could simply never accept the fact that your powers were far too great, too frightening for a thirteen year-old boy to have to endure, psychologically."

"That sounds weird coming from you." I replied. He was only thirteen when he had disappeared, after all. And that wasn't because of Dad, that was because Five always had to be the first to do everything. He wanted to understand his powers before all of us did, and look where that landed him. But that's because Five had never fully understood his powers at that age, either. And he wasn't able to understand that you're never truly the master of anything. There are _always_ fuck ups. There are always outside variables that you don't see coming.

Understanding what I meant, he confessed, "What I did was foolish, I'll admit. But, I got back here. That's all that matters now."

I put my hand over his on the arm rest of the chair, and laced my fingers with his. "I'm glad you did."

I expected him to pull his hand away, but he just readjusted so our palms were touching, and he squeezed my hand tighter. "I am too. And I'll get used to all of this noise eventually, I suppose." He said, with a sigh of contentment.

We sat there for another half an hour, hands clasped tightly, watching the sun finally fade in the distance. Few words were spoken, but none were needed. I was about to get up and head back inside, but he stayed put, not wanting to let go of my hand. 

When I asked him why, he replied, "Can we just... stay for a little while longer?"

I smiled, "Okay, but scoot up, so I can get behind you." He gave me a look that was questioning my intentions, so I replied, "What? I need back support."

He moved toward the foot of the chair and I maneuvered myself behind him, pulling him back and placing my arms around his waist. I _knew_ he wouldn't have that. That he would freak out and make some excuse to head inside. But yet again, he surprised me, placing his arms over mine and laying back against my chest.

We stayed like that for awhile. He occasionally closed his eyes and let his head fall into my neck, but couldn't help but open them again to look at the sky ever so often. His head tilted back and watched as little twinkling lights popped into view, one by one. "I forgot how much brighter the stars are. You couldn't see many through the smoke and ash where I was."

"Well, they seem a little brighter to me too, now that you're back. I think, sometimes, who you're looking at them with can do that." I admitted.

He sat up a little and turned to look at me, "Hey, Klaus?"

I moved to look him better in the face, "Yeah?"

That's when he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. A slow, lingering, yet chaste kiss, before pulling back and saying, "Thanks for everything tonight. I really needed this."

I just smiled, "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

I knew Five wasn't one to talk about his feelings, so I was sort of happy there wasn't going to be an awkward conversation over our morning cups of coffee. He had really made me appreciate the stuff. I was usually a tea drinker before, but when Five made coffee.... _man_ , the blend he had created, the aroma that filled the house, it was fabulous. Bitter, yet sweet still somehow. I guess that's how you could describe Five as well.

I came into the kitchen and he was already sitting at the table, his cup cradled in his hands as he stared absentmindedly out of the window. I went over and ruffled his already disheveled hair lightly, and asked, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I really don't think I've slept for more than two hours at a time for.... _shit_ , almost 50 years."

"Well, that's good to know. We'll have to come out here more often." I replied.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?" I replied, getting a mug for myself out of the cupboard.

"Do we have to go back?"

I was confused, "Don't you want to? Isn't that what all this was for? To save your family... the world?"

"I did that." He said, standing to come up behind me as I poured my cup. His hands trailed around my waist, and his head rested against my back. It's hard to forget how small he was, but now I couldn't help but notice when I could feel his breath on my shoulder blade. I smiled, as he continued, "But we can do whatever we want now.... right?"

"Well, I guess you're right." I replied.

I was never the 'plan the future' type, so I hadn't ever thought about it. Five was, though. He planned everything. All day, every day. And even when he _was_ flying by the seat of his pants, his spur of the moment ideas were better than most of my calculated ones.... if I'd ever really had one. I was more the 'live in the now' kind of guy. It was a trait I would have to teach the lad. He needed more spontaneity in his life if he didn't want to have a heart attack by the time he was twenty.

"Yeah. Maybe you should get a place out here." I added, and he turned me around, my back hitting the edge of the counter top.

"What do you mean, _I_ should?" He asked, upset, "Besides, how do you expect a thirteen year old to move into his own place? Most landlords would call the authorities if I even tried. I _need_ you. Besides...." he paused, face softened yet crimson with embarrassment, "I _want_ you there. I don't want to be alone again."

That was probably hard for him to admit. But my mouth wouldn't accept the signals my brain was shooting to it, telling it to stay closed, and I had let slip, "And you think those landlords won't tell the authorities about my pedophile self?"

"You're still my brother, Klaus. I can fake a document saying you took over custody of me or something, but you're not allowed to emancipate yourself at thirteen." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess you're right.... wait, did I hear you say you actually _want_ me there?"

Five smiled, snaking his hands around my neck, and pulling me down for a quick kiss, "Yeah, idiot. I want you there."

A few hours later, I tapped lightly on his bedroom door, before peeking inside. He was standing in front of a full length mirror, examining himself. He'd changed his clothes! It was a miracle! He was wearing a slightly baggy, black t-shirt and some jean shorts that went past the knee. He looked more relaxed, that was for sure.

"Five?"

"Oh, hey." He replied, grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling it forward in his fingers to cover his forehead. "I think I should change my hair."

"Change your hair?" I asked, in disbelief, "And the new clothes? Are you feeling okay?"

I felt his forehead for a fever, mockingly, and he smiled. "Well... why wear the uniform? The academy is gone."

I wish that fact wasn't true, oddly. I sighed, dejectedly, placed my hands on his waist and put my chin on the top of his head. "Well, I like the new look." I said, "And as for the hair, I say... leave it alone. Just stop slicking it down with all that goo, okay? I've been trying to tell people for _years_ that products just damage it."

He rolled his eyes, and asked, "So, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I started, before asking, "Did you bring any swim trunks with you?"

"Swim trunks?"

"Oh, _shit!_ You don't know how to swim, huh?" I pondered, before answering my own question, "The old man didn't really let us do fun things like that. I always thought it should have been a necessity to learn, but he always turned that idea down. Never got why, but I always kind of thought it was because he didn't want us to know that if water touched him, he'd melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. All _'help me, help me! What a world!'_ and all."

He shook his head and softly chuckled at the thought. It was strange. When we got here, that noise was foreign to me; now, I was used to it, again. I was also glad he got the reference, unsure if he'd ever seen The Wizard of Oz. Wait, that was a book too, right?

"Well, to answer your questions.... no, I don't have swim trunks, and no, I do not know how to swim. The oceans were too toxic, contaminated there."

"Well, I'll teach you. You _do_ have some boxer shorts, right? You can just wear those."

He went over the options in his head, and decided, "Yeah, alright. If you say it's necessary to learn, I guess I should."

"Good! Well, you grab some towels for us and I'll grab the cooler and some drinks. Meet me in five, Five!" I laughed, knowing how much he hated when anyone made that joke when we were younger.

I went downstairs, grabbed a bottle of wine and some water bottles, and headed out toward the shore. This was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just float and kick, right? How hard could that be?" Five asked, noticeably nervous, but it hadn't taken long for Five to get the hang of swimming. Pretty soon, it seemed like he'd been doing it his whole life. That he was meant to be in the water. And, you know Five, since he was doing so well, he decided to see who could swim the fastest to a small floating, wooden raft about 10 yards away. 

"Only doing this a half an hour and already trying to prove you're better than me? Someone's got a superiority complex!" I joked.

"Come on!" He said with a splash to my face, before taunting, "Unless you're scared of losing."

"Go, then, _little_ _man._ I'll give you a head start."

I had and still beat him, my long limbs coming in handy. I was attempting to pull myself up onto the platform, when Five had grabbed my shorts and yanked on them, trying to get me back in the water. When I didn't budge yet my trunks had, he gave my ass a firm smack and blinked up onto the raft, sitting cross-legged in front of me. 

"Good to know that works in water."

"Always were a cheater." I said, breathlessly.

"You love it." He smiled, laying back with his arms stretched behind his head.

"I might." I confessed, laying down next to him, letting the sun warm me slightly. A few minutes later, I prompted, "Come on, we should head back."

He agreed, got up and lunged himself off of the raft, plunging feet first into the water. I laughed, surprised he'd actually done that without persuasion. It was nice knowing that he actually was starting to let lose. Now I'd just have to wait for the rest of the walls Five had built up to come crashing down.

I waited for him to surface, growing worried when it had been at least a minute and there was still no sign of him, not even an air bubble.

"Five?"

I jumped in, frantically. The water was kind of murky, but I still could have seen if there was anything around me. There wasn't. I went up for a breath, still looking everywhere I could in the water around me for any signal I could. Nothing. Oh _god_ , no.

"Hey, dumbass!" Five called from shore, sitting on a beach towel and pouring us a few glasses of wine.

"You little _shit!_ " I yelled, swimming as fast as I could to the beach. I was furious; he'd had me so scared! When I got my balance, I marched at him, finger pointed at him, so that he knew who my message was directed to, as though we weren't the only one's around. "Do you understand how fucking scared I just was? I thought you _drowned_ , asshole!"

"Yeah, that was kind of the joke."

I grabbed the back of his head, looking him dead in the eye, "Joke? That was no fucking joke! If you ever do something like that to me again... let's just say, that little slap on my ass will look like _nothing_ compared to what I do to you. You won't sit down for a fucking month without remembering my name."

"Is this a threat or foreplay? I'm confused." He asked, extending my glass out to me.

I grabbed it and gulped it down, sitting next to him. I grabbed the bottle again, filling it, and slamming half of that glass down as well.

He took the bottle from my hand, before he exclaimed, "Hey! Klaus! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think it'd scare you so badly."

"Our sister just _died._ I thought I had lost you too." I said, letting all the emotions overcome me, suddenly. I still hadn't come to terms with her dying yet. And _god,_ I missed her every day, I hadn't come to terms with these newfound feelings I was having toward my brother. Or the fact that I was feeling extremely guilty that I came up here to mourn Vanya and am instead having the best time of my life with Five. I felt as a few tears broke free and made their way down my cheek. He brushed them away, and pulled my face toward his in a kiss, which got deeper, fast.

When his tongue touched my lips, I was astonished. It took me a second to process it all before returning the actions, earning an appreciative moan from the other. I wanted to blame the wine, but we'd barely had any. And I'd be a fool to say that this _wasn't_ the culmination of what had been building up over the last twenty-four hours. But I still had to be sure...

"Five?" I asked, pulling back. "What is this? Between us?"

"Not sure. Do we have to put a label on it yet?"

"It's just..." I was embarrassed by what I was about to confess, "I've had a lot of people treat me... pretty badly, in the past. They acted like they cared as much as I did, but never gave a damn. I don't want to be someone you're using... I don't want to have that happen with you too."

I suddenly felt like _I_ was the teenager here, hearing my pulse pounding in my head, as I sat and awaited his response. He steadied my gaze to look him in the eyes, as he replied, "Never."

One simple word, but it was the best thing I'd ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... I know! Uber fluff-fest so far. Don't worry! Hot stuff soon, pinky promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt relieved and decided to finish off my glass, pouring us both another one. We sipped it quietly, watching as the waves crashed against the shoreline. He finished his before me and placed his head on my shoulder, grasping and hanging onto my arm. I sighed, content with my surroundings. 

I rubbed at my neck, feeling the tension in my muscles. He raised his head and looked at me, "You okay?"

"Sore. That's all." I answered, "C'mon, we should go shower up. All that salt water will dry your skin out."

"Why, thankyou for that tidbit of information. You're like having my own personal walking issue of _Vogue_." Five replied, sarcastically.

I laughed, "Sadly, that's the best compliment anyone's ever given me."

He cupped my face and said, "Yeah, that _is_ pretty sad... You know, Klaus, if people can't see just how fucking amazing you are, they're blind."

I gave a weak smile, trying not to cry at his words. I wasn't sure what to say in response. There were no words, anyway. So I leaned in and kissed him, softly. He quickly took control and intensified the kiss, pushing me down on my back and swinging his leg over me to climb on top.

Our tongues met and I couldn't help the gutteral moan that escaped. He seemed to like it though, as his hips shot forward into mine and fingers wrapped into my hair, tugging softly. He was getting hard, I couldn't deny that I was too. He broke away for a few deep breaths, before his lips began sweeping along my jaw. They found my neck, right behind my ear, which was a sensitive spot for me. I moaned loudly again, and he bit down at the skin in response. Just enough to make my hips jut forward once more into his.

I realized this was probably his first time doing this, with a _real_ person, that is. But if I didn't know that, I wouldn't be able to tell. He'd probably done plenty of research over the years. Although, he _did_ have a few years with The Commission; he might have had a few romps with fellow employees... But from what I'd seen of their staff, I kind of hoped it wasn't true, for Five's sake. But I admit I had felt myself a little jealous, wondering who he'd learned that from.

I tried to grab his hips and take control, maybe flip him onto his back, but he refused.

"Uh uh," he demanded, moving to look me in the eyes, "No, _you_ need to be appreciated for once, and that's just what I'm going to do. We'll worry about me later."

I smiled again, as his mouth found my collarbone and licked along the flesh, nibbling and sucking. He moved lower, his hands untangling from my hair and raking down my sides slowly, settling on my hips. His tongue and teeth found my nipple, briefly, which made me gasp and delve my fingers into his hair. 

He ran his tongue down the center of my chest, looking up at me with lustful eyes. That was a thing of beauty, in itself. He was getting lower, dragging his teeth along the definition of my groin muscle. I groaned his name, or lack thereof, yanking roughly at his hair.

He kissed my hip, mumbling sweet nothings as his fingers found the waistband of my shorts, and began pulling them down slowly. I was going mad, body radiating a heat that only he could control. How was he _so_ fucking good at this?

"Hold on!" I exclaimed, and he looked up at me, agitated, but I had to know, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

He shot me a famous 'what the hell is wrong with you' look, as he took my cock in his hands, pumping at it, agonizingly slow. "Do I _look_ sure?" He asked, as he leaned down and licked the tip.

He took my dick into his mouth and moved down, inch by inch, getting a feel for it. It wasn't long before I felt it hit the back of his throat, him gagging slightly, but he continued like nothing happened. His cheeks hollowed, picking up the pace a little bit.

"Mmm, so fucking good." I mumbled as my head fell back with delight, and also in disbelief this was actually happening. He moaned around me, enjoying that he was having this affect on me. "You like sucking me off, don't you, Fivezy?"

He moaned again in affirmation, as he moved back up to the tip, swirling his tongue around it before he found that slit. That made my hips buck up, causing me to hit the back of his throat, and he gagged again, more violently this time. His mouth pulled away, taking in a few desperate gasps, as he worked me with one hand and clutched his chest with the other.

I reached out to his hand, and pulled him in for a kiss, my cock twitching as I tasted myself on him. I couldn't describe how much that turned me on even more. I tried to sit up, to get my hands on him _somehow,_ like I knew Five had to be aching for, yet he pushed me back down. "I _told_ you. You now, me later."

He moved back down and took me in his mouth again. His tongue ran against the vein on the underside of my shaft, and I let out a sound between a groan and a growl. I'd never heard that sound come from my lips before. It sounded almost animalistic. Five seemed to really like it, mimicking the noise around me as his teeth grazed my flesh.

That was it. I grasped his hair and yanked hard, which he also appreciated, before announcing that I was about to cum. I expected him to pull away, but he just sucked harder until I shot my load down his throat. He swallowed it down and rolled to the side, breathless and panting, as was I. We both stayed silent until our breathing returned to normal, and I felt him move to sit up.

"So, I have to ask..." I started, "Where in the holy fuck did you learn how to do _that_?"

"Why?" He asked, apprehensively, "Was it... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, _no,_ trust me, baby. That was fucking _amazing_. I was just wondering."

He blushed so hard when I called him 'baby', but decided to answer anyway, "Pretty much, I just thought about what I find enjoyable when I touch myself, and tried to mirror that on you with my tongue." He admitted, "Anyway, you know I'm a quick learner."

"Well, I think you've proven that." I replied, pausing for a moment to roll over and kiss his shoulder and neck, lazily.

"Didn't you say something about a shower?" He asked.

 _Already?_ And I thought the apocalypse wore me out. This kid was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

As Five and I climbed the porch steps, to head inside to the shower, a surprise met me. Ben came out of nowhere, popping up before me at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. Five was by the door and turned around, with a look in his eye like he was ready to kill. He shot me a confused glare when he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. It was cute, him already so protective over me.

I turned my attention back to our deceased sibling, asking in shock, " _Ben_? Where the _fuck_ have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked over Ben's shoulder, telling Five everything was okay and to go get the shower ready, to which he hesitantly complied.

"I've been trying to give you two your space for some bonding time, but I didn't think that'd mean _this!_ What the fuck are you doing, Klaus?" He asked with an unamused tone, "He's your brother. He looks _thirteen_."

"He could pass for a short sixteen, don't you think?" I tried, but Ben wasn't having it.

"It doesn't make it any better, even if he did. But no, I think he looks like our thirteen year old brother."

I sat on the lawn chair and shook my head, "I don't _care_ , Benny. Five needs me right now. And you know what? I need him too! This is _good..._ for both of us. For the first time in both of our lives, something is going _right._ "

"Are you sure about that? You can't keep this a secret forever, Klaus. What happens when someone finds out? It won't feel so _right_ then, will it?"

That's it. I was _done_ with my dead brother, who'd never been in a relationship that I knew of, giving _me_ dating advice, "Then we'll deal with it _then_ , but right now, I need to get upstairs before the water gets cold. Excuse me!"

"Klaus..." Ben started, but I just put up the hand that read 'Good Bye' and ignored him, heading inside to find another surprise.

Five was sitting at the kitchen table. His face looked pained, brows furrowed, and I could tell his eyes were welling up with tears. "So I take it Ben doesn't approve? He sure picked a hell of a time to show his face... To you, anyway."

"Hey, it's not that." I replied, sitting across from him and grabbing his hands, "He's just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Well, to be frank, my dear... he thinks we'll get caught and I'll get put on some sexual predators lists or something. But I told him that we're both consenting adults.... mostly. And that we are perfectly able of containing ourselves in public." I confessed, "Besides, he is _not_ going to ruin this. He will have to adjust, sooner or later."

"You think so?" He asked, doubtfully.

"Well, he'd freaking better, because I'm pretty sure he's stuck with my ass." I said, shaking his hands a bit so he'd look up at me, "And you're stuck with me too."

A huge smile emerged on his face, which was turning bright red. He quickly tried to suppress it, freeing his hand and trying to cover his crimson face, but I grabbed it back.

"No use hiding that beautiful smile around me, babydoll. I'm going to make you do that _a lot._ " I said, which made his blush grow. I couldn't contain it, I just _had_ to gush over him. "Oh my god, you got even redder! I'm sorry, I just can't help it! You're so fucking cute, babe, you have _no_ idea."

He shook his head and replied, "Shut up, you dolt!"

"Make me." I dared, not thinking before the words escaped, but I was glad they had when his eyes met mine in a lustful, almost predatory gaze.

"Upstairs, and I will."

I stripped myself of my swim shorts and he took off his boxer briefs, both hitting the tile with a wet slap, as we raced, naked, up the stairs to the bathroom. I knew he had let me win; he could blink there in an instant, after all. But I think he just wanted to be the one to slam the door and lock it shut. He grabbed me and pulled me to him, our messy, wet hair almost tangling together as our lips did.

It was harder to kiss standing up, our height difference now becoming an issue. I broke the kiss, holding my finger up indicating a quick pause, as I reached in, turning the shower on. I turned back to him, grabbing his hips and lifting him. He instinctively wrapped his legs around my waist as I pinned him against the door. I kissed his lips, briefly, then moved to his neck. He moaned as I bit down, and lapped at it afterwards with my tongue, pulsing his hips forward.

It was _his_ time now.

But, of course, like it was on cue almost, Ben's head popped through the door, right next to us. "Klaus, you shouldn't do this." He said.

I broke away, yelling, startled, _"Fuck,_ Ben!"

Five's head fell back with a thud against the door, groaning with frustration. "I wish there was a 'Do Not Disturb' switch to your powers."

"Tell me about it." I agreed, as Ben passed all the way through the wall.

I went to kiss Five again, but his hand stopped me, pressing against my chest. "Sorry, but I really can't do this, knowing he's here too."

That earned a big "Neener, neener! Klaus ain't getting weiner!" from Ben, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry, babe. He kind of comes with. It's a package deal here." I replied, putting Five's feet back on the ground.

"Yeah, but he's not happy about it. I don't know how to describe it, but it... It would just feel wrong. Like I was trying to throw it in his face or something." He said, "I'm sorry, Klaus."

"It's okay, sugarlips." I replied, with a small smile, "Not the first time I've been noncorporeally cock blocked."

"I have an idea, though. If you're okay with it." Five said.

"What's that?"

"Maybe after our shower, _I_ can talk to Ben about it...?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you want me to conjure Ben so you can have a talk with him and set him straight, huh?" I asked, as I stepped in the steaming water.

"I think it's the only way. He only knows your side of it. If he heard how I felt, _face to face,_ maybe he'd change his mind." Five stated, as he entered the shower as well.

"And how _are_ you feeling, my dear?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing, briefly, before grabbing the shampoo bottle.

I popped it open and Five asked with a scrunched up nose, "God, do have anything that doesn't smell like a fruit salad?"

"No," I said, "And don't try to change the subject... Geez, I feel like I'm in middle school again, sending notes to my crush. Do you like me? Check the 'yes' or 'no' box below."

"We never went to middle school."

"Okay, fine, what I _imagine_ it would be like... but what's the answer?"

"That's another reason I think I should speak with Ben. He was always better at conveying his emotions, and maybe he can help me find a better way to articulate them... I don't want to say something wrong." He said, before asking, "Is this alright with Ben?"

I looked over to the toilet where Ben was sitting on the closed lid, turned as far as he could to the side. "If you don't want to look, just leave!" I sighed, exasperatedly, before asking, "Anyway, what do you think, Benjamin?"

He nodded and I told Five he was okay with it. Five seemed happy about that, but didn't respond and began washing his hair. I watched the suds and water trail down his body, and was very frustrated that he wouldn't let me touch him at the moment. His wet hair in his face, the water falling from his lips making them look all the more kissable... it was torture.

I wasn't exactly happy that he wouldn't tell me how he was feeling, directly. I thought we'd been articulating our emotions damn well, so far! But then, I remembered this was most likely his first _real_ relationship, so I had to handle the situation much like that. I decided I wouldn't push it, for now. Besides, I'd get my answer by the end of the night, one way or another.

After dinner was when we decided to get this show on the road. It was hard trying to conjure before, but since I had brought Ben forth that night with Vanya, it seemed a lot easier this time. My hands glowed bright blue, the same bright blue that Five would step into when he spatial jumped. The shaking wasn't that bad this time, no increase in body temperature, and the nausea wasn't as severe. It felt a little more normal to me now than before, when I would feel like I had gotten microwaved or something.

But there he was, Ben in all his spectral glory. Five looked dumbfounded for a moment, which was a rare occurance, but soon he walked up and hugged Ben. Ben squeezed him tightly, flabberghasted at the feel of someone again.

Five pulled away, regaining his composure quickly, before starting, "I know you're not happy with me and Klaus, and I understand. I share your concerns, but I've thought of ways out of those situations."

"Really?" Ben asked, "And what are they?"

"Time travel. Dad always said start small, and I didn't listen. Well, I'm listening now. I've been practicing small jumps. Minutes at a time. If we get caught, I can go back and change it."

"And you're going to notice _every_ single pair of eyes on you? What if there's someone around a corner you don't see and _they_ go to the cops. What then?"

"I _know_ how to secure a perimeter, thank you very much. It was a huge part of my job."

"Fine. I'll give you that." He said, "What about how you feel? Because if you hurt him, I swear..."

"I won't! I care a lot about him. I just don't know how to convey those emotions. I have nothing to base it off of. No constant to add variables to, you know?"

"Well, Love isn't an equation, Five. There _is_ no constant. Every relationship is different." Ben replied, "How does _Klaus_ make _you_ feel?"

Five stood for a second in silence, before collapsing in the chair next to him. "He makes me.... I don't know.... I'm happy, because he makes me better when I'm with him, and it's because he's such a fun, amazing person. I'm sad because I never noticed that more before I came back. I'm scared, because everything with him is new to me. I'm excited, because I want to see how those things affect my life. And I'm astounded because I've known him all my life and he can still surprise me. I... I guess, I..."

"You love him." Ben stated, simply.

"Yeah... holy shit." he sighed, shaking his head in almost disbelief, before looking our brother in the eyes, "Yeah, I do. And I'm not going to let anything happen to him, Ben. I promise."

Ben smiled, looking back to me, seeming satisfied with Five's answer. He returned his attention to the other as he replied, "That's all I needed to hear. I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

And with that, Ben disappeared. Not just from Five's vision, but from my vision as well. It seemed our dearest Benjamin was going to give the two of us the night to ourselves.

Five stood from his chair, hesitantly, but when I held my arm out to him, he came over. I was sitting on the bed and he stood between my knees, arms around my shoulders as mine found his waist. Our foreheads came together, memorizing each other's faces in this moment. 

"So I guess you heard all that."

"Yeah," I replied, kissing him softly, "And I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Five smiled into the kiss, as he squeezed his arms around me tightly. I think he was trying to get as physically close to me as possible, in that moment. Well, if that was the situation, I had a few better suggestions for him. I scooted back on the mattress and grabbed his ass, pulling him, forcing him to crawl on top. He tangled his hands in my hair and he moved a little higher up on me, making it more difficult for me to move.

I broke the kiss, and looked up into his lust-filled eyes, as I asked, "You sure like taking control, don't you, Fivezy?"

"Maybe." He suggested.

"Too bad." I replied, flipping him onto his back before he knew what had happened, "It's _your_ turn now."

I kissed into his neck, and his breath hitched, "How did you do that? You've never gotten the upper hand on me in combat before."

"There's a big difference between fighting and fucking, baby, and Daddy's gonna show ya." He shot me another one of, what I'll refer to now as, his WTF looks, in response. I guess he didn't like the 'Daddy' comment, but all I could say was, "What!?! Don't knock it until you try it! And you knew I was fuh-reak-ay!"

He couldn't help but laugh in response, exposing his neck to me further and I took advantage. I kissed and licked and nibbled my way from his chin all the way down his throat. I almost went to undo his tie, before remembering that it wasn't there anymore. It was strange having him in average clothes now. But to be honest, he could wear a bunny costume with cowboy boots and still look good to me.

Hmm... bunny suit and boots? I might look cute in that.

Anyway, I moved him so he was laying fully on the bed now. I grabbed his t-shirt and slid it over his head, twisting it as it got to his wrists and sliding that over post in the headboard. He wasn't getting away from me now.

I captured his lips again in a heated kiss, palming him through his tight jeans as I unbuckled them and began working on his zipper. He moaned, bucking up into my hand as I finally got it down. I laughed at his enthusiasm and traveled back to his neck.

I kissed down the length and back up the collarbone, toward the center of this chest. He was squirming, hating the fact that he couldn't touch me but it wasn't stopping his interest in our activities from what I could see. I then began working on his left nipple, twirling my tongue and biting gently, as my fingers twisted softly on the other, causing little mewls and moans that drove me nuts.

I licked my way down his stomach, making sure to draw it out as much as possible. I was going to make this last. I pushed his pants and surprisingly nothing else down, yanking them past his ankles and tossing them across the room. He was looking down at me with a ferocious gaze, panting like a wild animal. I couldn't help but smile, even though I knew this was part of the feral nature he picked up when he'd left, and a part of that knowledge made me sad. 

I kissed up his inner thigh, my breath ghosting over his soft, white skin. I looked up at him but figured there was no point in asking if he was sure. He was Five. He was always sure. And we'd already crossed the line a few miles back, anyhow. I licked up the base of the shaft and engulfed the head, sucking down with as much force as I could. He nearly screamed out in pleasure, and I could hear the headboard rattling, him begging to be freed.

My cheeked sucked in and I bobbed my head up and down as slowly as I could manage. My tongue maneuvered with excellence around all the nooks and crannies that made him squirm and squeal. When it met the small slit at the tip of the head, his hips shot forward with force, choking me for a second.

"Sorry."

"No problems, baby." I replied, "Daddy's got you."

He didn't have time to complain before I began my magic again, and his head was rolled back in ecstasy. He was panting my name, as he began thrusting up into my mouth. Much softer this time, he learned, so that was a plus. 

A bit of my teeth just barely scraping over the head is what did him in, screaming and shaking. His eyes were screwed shut so tight, I saw tears in the corners as they shot open and he yelled my name. He came in my mouth and I swallowed down all he had offered me. I still lazily licked, enjoying the little jerks and twerks it caused in his body.

His head was still thrown back, riding out the waves of pleasure, as I released his hands. He began tugging his hair, not sure what to do with his hands during these new sensations. He exclaimed, breathlessly, "Wow. That was incredible."

I grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze to mine, as I said, with a devilish smile, "Baby, that was just Round One. We've got a few more to go before the big K.O."

"Round one?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked and a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Oh, you have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Five took a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal, before rolling over on top of me, kissing me impatiently. His hands began on my chest, making lazy circles with his fingers over my skin, before they traveled down, wrapping his hand around me and pumping slowly. He smiled at how hard I was for him, as he broke the kiss.

He began kissing my neck lightly, as his hand worked faster. I groaned as he bit down and his tongue lapped at the spot. He made little bruises and hickeys all the way down my chest, and where my groin muscle started, tickling me slightly. 

He smiled at the giggle that escaped me before he wet his lips in anticipation. The look in his eyes as he looked up at me was one I'd be committing to memory for sure. His hair dishevelled, eyes glazed over with lust, mouth hanging open... god, it was beautiful.

He took me into his mouth slowly, cheeks hollowed, and began gaining a rhythm and momentum quickly. It wasn't long before I was hitting his tonsils, making him gag. He just kept going, increasing the rhythm and working with his hand what he couldn't with his mouth. I moaned loudly and my hand gripped his hair, almost steadying myself as he began humming around me, and his cheeks sunk in harder. 

"Ooh, _fuck_ , Five." I groaned through gritted teeth. It took almost all I had to pull him back, wanting to make sure everything I had planned would happen tonight. 

I pulled him up into an intense kiss, pushing him onto his back and taking control again. I didn't waste time playing around, and broke the kiss and grabbed the lube out of the night stand. I moved down and threw the cap off, squirting it generously onto my finger. I looked up to him for confirmation, and he was panting, resting on his elbows, looking down at me with need, so I was sure he was sure.

I worked it in, very slowly, making sure to be as gentle as possible. His eyes screwed shut, as I urged him to calm down.

"It'll be okay once you relax. Trust me, baby."

I worked that one a little more, before adding another. I curled my fingers slightly and his hips shot out, yelling curse words I weren't sure were english. And now that I knew exactly were his prostate was, I positioned his legs over my shoulders and then began to replace my fingers with my tongue. I worked around the hole, glad I'd picked flavored lubricant, as my tongue snaked in slowly. It didn't take long to find the spot I was looking for again. His eyes shot open, in surprise and pleasure, mumbling my name into the pillow as I pushed it deeper and flicked that spot with the tip.

Small licks and flicks had him mewling softly, slowly driving him insane with pleasure. I made sure those moans grew louder as my speed increased. Soon, I began fucking him with my tongue, pushing it in and out slightly and making sure his prostate was hit every single time. He cried out, moaning to gods he didn't believe in. His hands found my hair, and I could tell by how hard he was pulling that he was getting close. Well, I wasn't having that happen yet.

I backed away again, and he shot his head up with one of his WTF looks. I just smiled. So restless, raring to go. Oh, to be young again...

I prepared him with more lubricant, and kissed him again, as he adjusted. "Just remember to relax and if anything hurts too much, just say something, okay?"

He nodded, and let out a shaky breath. He was nervous. I was too, I wouldn't lie.

I entered slowly, centimeters at a time it seemed, as his face contorted with discomfort and pain. I kissed the tears in the corners of his eyes away, as I reached halfway and gave him a small break. I kissed all over his face - his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his forehead, before starting to move again. 

When I finally got all the way in, I gave him another second to adjust. He nodded and I began moving slowly. He was so tight that it was hard for me to get my brain working in the moment, so that I could remember where his prostate was. But once I found that spot, Five's faces changed from ones of pain to pleasure.

His arms reached out to grip at my back, nails digging in, as I began increasing my rhythm. I tried to go as gently as possible, but Five leaned up, panting into my ear, " _Harder_. I won't break."

I growled almost in response as I let my body do the talking, going faster and more forceful with every thrust. He was moaning, yelling, throwing his head back in ecstasy, and I knew as he tightened his muscles, I wouldn't last much longer and hopefully neither would he.

With one last, hard thrust I came deep inside of him as he finished all over our stomachs. I exited slowly, trying to not strain the sore tissue, and rolled to my side, panting breathlessly. I looked to Five and he almost looked like he was about to have an asthma attack, he was breathing so hard. He had the biggest smile on his face, though, as his eyes drifted close, trying to focus and calm himself. I could only smugly grin, knowing I'd done my job _right_.

He curled into my side and we laid, wordlessly, staring into each other's eyes. Our hands roaming each other's bodies and tangling in each other's hair, whispering soft confessions of undying love. Our eyes fought the weight of exhaustion, wanting just one more _second_ to record to memory, as we both drifted slowly to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I awoke early, Five still tangled in my arms. I smiled, a big, goofy, genuinely happy smile, and kissed his shoulder, before getting up to get in the shower. When I got out, I could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen, and threw on my feathery pink robe to go and meet him. I was slightly sad he wasn't still in bed, hoping to continue last night's fun, but I figured... _hey_ , we have all the time in the world now!

He was sitting in the window again, looking out mindlessly at the waves. The way the sunshine came in and hit his face made me wish I had brought my camera. I went behind him and kissed the top of his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but.... you know, amazing." He replied, smiling back up at me. I leaned down and kissed him softly, before going to grab some mugs. I poured us both a cup and returned to the little bench in the nook of the window to sit with him.

We didn't say much as we finished our cups, but Five broke the comfortable silence, asking, "So, what old Hollywood starlet did you steal that from?"

"Actually, it was Grace's, but she wasn't _really_ going to need it." I replied, "Besides, I pull it off way better than she does."

He laughed, and placed his hand on my cheek, hot from the cup, but I didn't care. "Yeah, you most certainly do." He confessed, before adding, "You know, I really do love you... And I'm not like the other guys."

"You still focused on that? Well, I really love you too.... And you most certainly aren't." I answered, leaning in to kiss him.

But our kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing, but... who knew we were here? I answered it to find that Diego had used one of his cop buddies to track my card here and got our room number. _Typical_.

He also informed me that he was going to come down and he'd be here by tonight. He said that Allison and Luther wanted to discuss everything and try to find some way to rebuild these bridges between us, and that he was going to be the mediator between us. I wasn't sure I was ready, and I knew for sure that Five wasn't. And I also didn't want this interrupting what was building between the two of us. Right now, I wanted to focus on that. Screw everyone else!

When I told Five what was happening, his face paled and he bent over, putting his head in his hands. I knew he was freaking out, just as much as I was. And I also knew that he was just as pissed off about our perfect week being destroyed, when he punched his own thigh with a hard smack. The thought of grabbing the keys and us taking off crossed my mind, but wherever I went, Diego would find us. He _was_ persistent like that.

"What's the problem, Klaus?" Ben asked. I guess he had appeared while I was caught up in my thoughts.

"Diego is going to come down to talk to us." I replied.

"I know, you just told me." Five addedd, confused.

"Sorry, sweetums, I was talking to Benny Boy." I said, as I turned my gaze back toward our ghost brother and continued, "I don't know what to do! I know we have to get this over with, eventually. But that's the problem! I thought it would be _eventually_. I don't want this to happen now. I _like_ what's going on now."

"Yes, but you can't put everyone else off just so you can have a good time with your new boyfriend." He replied, "You know that."

"I know, I know." I said, defeatedly.

"That's not the only problem. What happens if Diego finds out about you two?" Ben asked.

"Oh, no one in this family can say _anything_. Luther and Allison are all on again, off again like Pamela and Tommy Lee. Diego isn't exactly innocent, either! I caught him and Vanya a few times." I answered, "I'm not hiding shit from them."

"Seriously?" Five asked, "Are you sure that's wise? You know their problem with us isn't going to be that we're brothers, right? It's because I'm almost 20 years younger than you!"

"Gosh, way to make me sound old." I scoffed. "And to answer you, my dear, you _look_ 20 years younger than me, but they know that you're _actually_ more than 20 years older than me. So, it evens out, right?"

Five and Ben both started at me with confused stares, before Ben said, "Your logic does not resemble our earth logic."

"Dude, that's a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

"Well, it applies!"

Five and I had continued discussing it, but he wasn't sure he was able to let people know yet. I wasn't happy with the decision, wondering if Five was embarrassed by me or something like that. I was hoping he just didn't trust Diego with the information, but I had a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get rid of. I just knew something bad was going to happen.

I decided if Diego wouldn't be here for a few more hours than I was at least going to enjoy those. We swam a bit and sat on the beach, sunbathing and cuddling. Ben had been with us, sitting and watching the waves, sad he couldn't participate. I always hated when there were moments like this. I know it wasn't his intention, but Ben made me feel guilty that I could experience these things but he couldn't. Did I wish that Ben could be here? Absolutely! But I shouldn't feel at fault that I'm alive and happy and he isn't.

Still.... it would be great to have him be able to know what the feel of sand between his toes felt like, to know what beach air really smelled like, to know what sharing the sunset with someone was like. It's not fair that he never will and I get to. I was going to have to do something special for Ben soon.

I looked over to Five, and asked him, "What do remember about Dad telling me about possession?"

"Well, he said it was possible. Who would you have possess you?" He asked.

I motioned over to Ben, and he nodded. I think he knew what I was thinking.

"That's sweet, babe. I hope it works." He said, grabbing my face and kissing me gently. I let it linger for a second, before he deepened it. His hands traveled up and tangled into my curls as my fingers raked up his chest. My tongue met his and he moaned into the kiss, but it was cut short.

"What the fuck?"

 _Oh shit_. Diego.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego stood there, flabbergasted. His mouth hung open, eyes fixated upon us. He wanted to look anywhere else, but he couldn't help it. He was still processing it. _No_ , his brain _refused_ to process it. These were his brothers.... and they were just kissing! This was _wrong_!... Right?

He wasn't sure how to feel. Sure, none of us were biologically related to eachother, yet we'd still grown up together. But there _was_ the factor that Five disappeared seventeen years ago, so he was practically a stranger to us now! Other than he still had to be the best at everything, and loved peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, the new Five was _not_ the same kid they remembered.

He looked exactly the same, yet spoke with a maturity far beyond the boy we one knew. Also, his mannerisms more resembled an older man's now. He looked thirteen, but you could tell there was now a soul far beyond his physical years. Especially when he was looking at someone with evil intent and you knew it. Diego would be a liar if he said that look hadn't frightened him, once or twice.

In reality, it was me who he viewed more as a child. Diego saw me as vulnerable to my emotions, which is why I tried to bury them. He wasn't wrong. I had a problem coming to terms with reality and _not_ escaping into a world of fantasy when things got too tough. He also knew that I have gotten hurt alot because I opened up my heart too easily.

Five wasn't known to share his feelings. Diego wasn't sure if he allowed himself to have any anymore.

 _God!_ He wasn't sure where his mind was going right now; he just knew he needed an answer. "Well? Does anyone want to say anything?

" _You_ certainly got here quicker than anticipated." I sighed, dejectedly.

Five had shot his body as far away from mine as humanly possible and was looking up at Diego, with a scared look in his eye. He reminded me of a kid who just got caught changing the grade on his report card, afraid his parents were going to punish him. His eyes were shooting around, looking for an exit. It took him a second before he remembered that he _always_ had an exit, before he disappeared in that white-blue glow.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Klaus!?!" Diego asked, his eyes seemed almost glowing with rage. He grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet.

"Boy, I _sure_ don't get tired of hearing _that_ question!" I replied, as I wiped the sand off my skin as best as possible.

"Then quit making people ask it!!!" He yelled, pushing me back. I stumbled, but steadied myself quickly.

"We were going to tell you when you got here...." I started, but I instantly knew that wasn't true. And if anything, I at least owed Diego the truth, "Okay, we weren't.... I'm sorry! We didn't want anyone to find out like that, though. This thing with Five and I... it just sort of... happened. I don't know what to say."

"The only thing you need to say is that it's over. _That's_ what you need to be telling me."

"Sorry, Diego, but I won't. I love him."

"I love him too. He's our _brother_. That's why I can't let you do this." Diego yelled, heading for the beach house.

He went inside, finding Five on the couch, weeping, sobs escaping through choked sounds of despair. Diego was shocked. He hadn't remembered a single time where he'd seen his brother cry. And here he was, bawling like a baby. His eyes were glistening with tears, and his nose was red and dripping from crying so hard. Five attempted to snap himself out of it, hating that his brother was seeing him so vulnerable, but he just collapsed into sobs again. Diego was amazed at this level of emotions escaping Five at the moment. He wanted to console him, to tell him it would all be better, but he was still... just so _damn_ angry. How could Klaus do this to their little brother?

"I guess you hate me now... more than you already do." Five said.

"I don't hate you." Diego said, simply. "Listen, I'm going to be straight with you.... You look like your balls haven't even dropped yet, and there he is, fondling them. And I just didn't..."

"Hey, he wasn't ' _fondling_ ' anything." Five interjected, obviously getting irritated, "And just so you know, I'm older than the two of you.... combined."

"Do you love him?" He asked, looking him dead in the eye, before suddenly becoming uncomfortable again, and adding, "You know.... like _that_?"

All Five could do was nod, and look up at him, awaiting his response nervously. Diego's gaze softened, yet he still began shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't _want_ to accept this information, but.... what was he going to do? No matter what Five looked like, he _was_ a consenting adult, and he's definitely proven once or twice that he would do whatever the hell he wanted. He just wished that what Five wanted to _do_ wasn't Klaus.

He collapsed onto the couch next to Five with a groan. "So how does Ben fit into all of this? Or, _god_ , do I not want to know....? Is this some sort of weird, ghost threesome thing?"

Five rolled his eyes in response, "He gives us private time when we need it."

"Oh, _god!_ You've needed private time already!?!" Diego shot up from the couch and began pacing the room. "Oh, that is so..."

"What!?!" Five exclaimed. I could tell he'd completely had it with Diego's remarks. He stood up and walked over to Diego, with a menacing look in his eye, "It's... so... what!?!"

Five was getting closer and closer to Diego, and that look in his eyes was just getting crazier. I decided now was a good time to interject and placed myself between them, pushing Five lightly back over to the couch and having him sit down next to me. He took a few deep breaths and I felt him ease slightly, thank god. I didn't want another sibling dying on me tonight.

This was _it_. I needed to put an end to this now. Where the hell was Ben when I needed him?

"Well, this is how I see it..." I started, "Diego, you have two options here. Either you can attempt to grow accustomed to this, and we can work on the _real_ issue here... or you can get the fuck out."

Diego was surprised that we were willing to go to the bat for this relationship so strongly already. It almost unnerved him. It also unnerved him, that he didn't know how he would respond to our proposal. Was this family falling apart?


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't sure how Diego would react to the proposition I'd just given him. He was stuck in his head, trapped in contemplation as he weighed his options. That act in itself was honestly already a little insulting in my eyes, but Five was silent, waiting anxiously for Diego's response. I was hesitant, but wanted to hear the answer now as well.

"So?" I prompted him to speak. To say _anything_.

"Of course I don't want to _never_ talk to you guys again, but you're asking me to accept this like it's nothing. Like it's a simple fact, like you got a new puppy. This isn't like that. This is _huge!_ "

"It _is_ , but it's not the issue right now. The problem is that our sister is dead... and we're not as ready and willing to accept that fact as you and our other siblings are." Five said.

"Ready!?! You think we were ready for that!?! Do you have any idea what's happening right now?" He asked us.

"From what I gather here, the best suggestion to solve the problem would be... just what I thought in the first place. Only now the only problem is not _just_ that Five and I need time to process what Allison did to Vanya, but also now that you guys will need time to come to terms with our new relationship, too. I think this time apart is a good thing!"

"We all _just_ found eachother again. We don't _want_ all this time apart." Diego said.

"Well, maybe Allison should have thought about that _before_ she blew Vanya's brains out." Five replied, simply.

Diego and I both visibly winced at his harsh choice of words, and I think I saw a hint of regret for that on his face. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, but... _man_ , once he did... Let's just say, if Diego's eyes could throw knives like he could, both Five and I wouldn't have fingers right now.

"Hey, if she hadn't, you two wouldn't even be having your little romantic beach vacation right now. There would be no ' _new relationship_ '. Did you think about _that_ , asshole?" Diego asked. "Listen, I need to talk to you about Allison, though...."

"Don't try to change the subject. We'll talk about Allison once you give us a straight answer to our offer. Are you going to be okay with this?" Five replied, in question.

Diego grunted in frustration, falling into a chair behind him, and said, "Look, do whatever the hell you want, alright? Just as long as I don't have to see.... _anything_. About Ally, though...."

"Now, you are going to have to be a little more specific about that. Do you mean we can't even hold hands and stuff? Because, as you know, I can be a _very_ affectionate person, even with the people I'm _not_ banging... So, I can't just change who I _am_ now...." I started rambling on, before Five cut me off.

"God, Klaus! Did you really have to use the word ' _banging_ '?"

" _Guys!!!_ Allison's in trouble!"

We spoke without argument for awhile. He had let us know the pain that Allison was going through, and I felt guilty that I hadn't thought of what that was until now. She, like all of us, was mourning the loss of her sister and that was tragic enough, but she was also harboring extreme remorse over having to pull the trigger. So much so she hadn't gotten up out of bed, hadn't eaten in days. She was pale, eyes puffy from crying and what words they could make out through the sobs were ones begging her sister's forgiveness. All of our forgiveness.

Luther hadn't left her side since, been waiting on her hand and foot, but she didn't want his help. She didn't think she deserved help from anyone of them. He had tried to get her to shower. They had even thrown her in a bath, completely clothed! She just climbed out and back into her bed, soaking wet. He had tried to force her to eat, but she refused. He even tried to hold her mouth open while Diego force-fed her, but she had made herself regurgitate it. She was sinking so far into depression, she would drown soon if they did nothing.

And as much as I secretly wished she would at the moment, I knew those feelings were only temporary. She was still my sister who I'd played poker with for gummy bears in her room. Who I would practice putting make up on each other with. Who gave me her most expensive skirt because I rocked the hell out of it. Who would always have a bottle of tequila stashed under her mattress waiting, in case I'd had a really bad day, right after Ben had died. I loved her and I couldn't stand not having her too!

But how would _Five_ handle it? Did he come back here and risk it all... just to lose her? I hoped not. I hoped he was willing to forgive and try to move on. To reach out to our other sister when she needed us, and hopefully this time succeed.

"We need to go back." Five said, and inside I cheered, happy with his decision. "She is depending on us. We have to."

I looked around, before suggesting, "Road trip?"

Diego smiled and thanked us, giving us both a gigantic hug. I think he was scared that although Vanya hadn't achieved whatever it was she would have done, that she _had_ destroyed something after all... our family. And as screwed up as we were, that would never happen. We would always be there for eachother. After all, we're all we've got!

He stayed in the living room, waiting, as Five and I packed our bags. We returned to the room we both had ended up sharing and gathered it all, silently and almost solemnly. He sat down on the bed with a huge sigh, eyes wandering the room, fondly.

"Well, I guess this is it."

I collapsed next to him with a huge slap to his thigh as I did. "Yep." was all I said, before I turned his head toward mine. I leaned in and kissed him softly, letting it linger for a moment. He smiled, as he trailed his fingers in my hair and held me in place, not letting me break it. He deepened it and I moaned as his tongue hit mine.

I broke away, with a small laugh, "Okay, babe... can't start _that_ or we won't stop and you know it, and Diego will kill us. Maybe even literally this time."

Five scoffed, "He wishes. He could never get the drop on me."

We joked around for a few minutes, before remembering the task at hand. I smiled, happy that Five had opened up to me so quickly in these few days. Maybe it was a sign that he was honest. Denial still ate at me constantly, knowing that I'd heard all these pretty words before from other people. But I think he _had_ proven that he really wanted it and I wasn't just another mindless fling to him like I was with everyone else.

"You know, when this whole thing's done, I really _do_ want to get a place out here." He said.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. That'd be pretty damn amazing."

"Then it's settled. We'll start looking through the listings tomorrow."

"Just a quick question, though. With _what_ money are you planning on renting or buying said house?" I asked.

He grabbed both my shoulders, steadying his gaze in my eye as he said, in a low voice, "I'm going to whisper a number in your ear but you must never repeat this number to another sibling. No, another _human being_. It's my annual salary at The Commission, and I worked there for years... Okay, promise?"

"I promise." 

The number he told me was... _holy hell_. Well, let's just say, our dad didn't have shit compared to Five.

We had packed the car up, sad to leave and close the chapter Five and I had started here. Hopefully he was actually serious about getting a place here. I would love to have this permanently. But there were more important matters at hand now and it needed to be done. Allison was going to be okay if we had any say in it.

Still, I wanted to remain selfish for a second and take it all in. I was happy this was finally happening in my life. And I couldn't have picked a better person to love for the rest of time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sis, I don't give a crap _what_ you say. Today, you are eating _two_ damn burgers and I don't want to hear another word about it." Diego insisted.

"At least make them turkey burgers then. I can smell the grease from here." She replied.

"Ooh, actually, that sounds yummy!" I agreed, "Throw me on a couple of those too."

"No! _Uh_ _uh!_ This is a barbeque... _Man_ shit." Diego said, "And men eat red meat, right Luther?"

Luther met his brother's eyes, sheepishly, " _Well_...."

"Aww, c'mon! Five?" Diego asked.

"Red meat or die!" Five replied.

"Thankyou!" He exclaimed, "One sane guy in the whole bunch. I just don't get it."

I looked over at Five and lost myself for the moment in his smile as he stared at his family. I was pretty sure he was marveling in the same fact I was... we were here, all together. Allison had been a fight, almost three months long in fact, but we got her over the hump eventually and she's coming to terms with what she did. I don't think she'll ever fully accept it, though, but... how could you? Yet as sad as she was that her sister was gone, she still had many siblings who loved her, which was more than most could say. And she knew she could turn to us whenever she needed to. So she tried as hard as she could to focus on the positives.

When her and Luther had heard the news about Five and I, they were definitely shocked at first, like we expected. Allison hadn't taken long to adjust to it, after seeing how much of a difference there had been in the both of us. Luther took a little longer to get used to it. But our courage at opening up about our relationship had _finally_ helped those two accept theirs. And now they were sharing an apartment, working on getting custody of Claire, and seemed really happy.

Diego had also made his peace with our relationship, and had even let us start kissing in front of him. _Oh boy!_ What he _didn't_ know is that I would lick and bite Five's neck or dry hump his leg or his butt whenever Diego had his back turned. In fact, that hilarious act already today had made Allison burst out in laughter so badly that wine came out of her nose.

Five and I had found a nice house on the beach, just seven miles from the original vacation spot. We absolutely _loved_ it. It had a huge wrap around deck and a wooden swinging bench in the sand of our very own private beach. This place seemed even more secluded than the one before. It was our own personal spot of paradise!

The siblings seemed to enjoy it as well, saying they'd be back in a few days for Labor Day. Things were finally settling down, which is why Five and I knew tomorrow would be the best day to go forward with another plan of ours we had been scheming together.

You see, Ben had never been to the ocean, never got to experience swimming in the salty waters or running through the sand. He sat on the sidelines as I showed all of those things to Five for the first time and got to watch on with jealousy at Five's reactions of wonder and excitement. There was one more thing I wanted Ben to experience, as well, but that had taken more convincing from me. But after extensive research on how to do it and the ramifications of it, we were sure we'd get it right and everything would be okay. It was just getting Ben to agree to do it. 

We approached him the next morning after breakfast. "Ben, I want to do something for you."

Ben looked suspicious, but asked, "Okay. What's that?"

"I want to have you experience all these joys in life. Look around, this place is amazing. Don't you want to swim... and make sandcastles... and throw rocks at birds or something? I don't know."

"Well, of course I would, but that can't happen. You know that."

"I _don't_ know that, though." I replied, earning a seriously confused look from my brother, "I mean, I found a way. Possession. You just have to trust me.... Will you trust me, my dear Benjamin?"

He rolled his eyes, yet began debating it in his head. He decided to try it. He sounded noticeably scared, yet he was trying to sound nonchalant, as he asked, "Well, what's the worst that's going to happen? I get deader?"

I had him close his eyes and he felt himself get pushed forward. It was odd; he felt whole suddenly, but not entirely. Kind of like he was in some sort of simulation, but... more than that. It was hard to explain. When he opened his eyes again, he took a second to adapt, but realized quickly that he was not looking at the face he expected to see in the mirror. He was Five.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Ben asked. "I thought I'd be possessing you. What is this going to do to him?"

"He'll be okay, he made sure. Anyway, what body would you rather have? A spry young chap? Or someone that is uncoordinated... and has asthma... and has been chock full of drugs... and various sex toys..."

"Okay, okay! I get it. I just hope you guys are right about this." He said, before asking, "So, what's first?"

I threw my arm around his shoulders, and replied, "It's _your_ day, buddy. What do you want to do?"

We swam, Ben taking a lot longer to grasp it than Five actually had. It was funny to watch though, Ben in his body performing so... _unlike_ Five. Arms flailing, choking on water, and gasping for breath. He didn't give up, though, persistent on getting it down. Awhile later he basically had it, still not very well though, but he was doing much better.

He wanted to move on so I sunbathed as he began making a sandcastle, failing at that too. He had added way too much water which made the mounds just flow everywhere instead of holding shape. I smiled and sat up, realizing I'd have to help him there as well. It wasn't his fault. He'd just never gotten the proper tutorial on sand construction, but he was about to. I had him gather shells and rocks, twigs and feathers.... anything to Klaus up the place.

When we were done with that, it looked fabulous. And Ben looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, which made me very happy. But I still had one more thing on the line up that needed to be done. I was just nervous how Ben was going to take it.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben and I had started a fire in the pit that Five and I had made over by the swing. I showed him my favorite way of making s'mores, with KitKats instead of Hershey's bars, and we watched as the sun began setting on the horizon. It made me think of when this all began at the first beach house. When the _actual_ Five and I had shared our day in the sun. And now here I was with Ben, feeling just as nervous as I was then. But this time it wasn't for me, it was for him. I really wanted this experience to be something memorable for him, but how would it affect that experience when he couldn't do that in his own body?

I grabbed his hand, and he looked over to me, perplexed. I had been trying to hide my plan in action as long as possible, but he knew something was up now, so it was time to spill the beans.

"Ben, there was another thing I wanted you to experience today.... if you'll let me do that for you."

"What's that?"

"Your first kiss...?"

"That's not true! I've had my first kiss! I kissed Maxine Walters in the park when we were fourteen." He protested.

"Ben, Ben, _Be-en_... I know the truth! I asked Maxine about that afterward. She told me you paid her five bucks to let you _say_ that you had.... but you never _actually_ did."

"She told you that? That bitch!"

"Benjamin, language! To her defense, she was very drunk when she told me. What I _didn't_ understand is... why not just give her the five bucks to _really_ kiss you?"

A smile broke out on his face, as he said through the beginning stage of laughter, "She said she wouldn't; it'd make her... a prostitute!" 

Momentarily, he was holding his stomach and his eyes were watering from laughing so hard. I couldn't help but collapse into laughter as well, even though I hadn't found what he said particularly that funny. But you know what they say about laughter being contagious. 

Soon, we were slumped down low in the bench seat as the chuckles faded away. Ben had the biggest smile I think I'd ever seen plastered on Five's face, as his hand came up and grazed my cheek. I came up to meet his lips, lingering and soft. His smile just got bigger as I pulled away. 

"Thanks a lot. Really... This was amazing." He said, as he relaxed back with a sigh. "So, I guess this is it."

"If you want it to be." I replied.

"Yeah... for now." He said, "This is more than I could have ever asked for. Besides, if anything else comes up, now we know this is possible. It's just... next time, no offense to Five, but I think I'd like to use anyone else. He's been cussing at me this whole time."

"Whoa, trippy. He's still aware of everything?"

"Yeah, kind of like a backseat driver." He said, "A _really_ annoying one."

"Well, next time, I promise, you can drive this sweet baby around as long as you take good care of her." I replied, running my hand along my chest.

"Your body is a... her?" He asked, "You know what? You're Klaus. Of course it is."

I kissed him one more time and he somehow pushed himself out of Five's body. It was strange. Ben just blinked quickly a few times and rolled his shoulders around, then seemed back to normal. But Five was making strange noises as he shook his head, his arms, his legs, his feet... He was clutching at his own skin, like he trying to make sure that it actually _was_ his skin and that he _was_ himself again. I had never seen him look so disoriented, not since that one time he accidentally blinked in front of Luther's fist when we were eleven. 

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Five, trying my best to steady him. I rubbed at his back and his arms, before grabbing his shoulders and asking if he was okay. He just barely nodded and dug his face into my chest. 

"That was really sweet, you know." He said, "What you just did for Ben?"

"Technically, that was you who did it, baby." I replied. 

"No, I mean... you are the one who saw how badly he wished he could participate that first day we were out here. And you are the one who made it happen for him." He stated, before kissing me softly.

"So, could you read his mind and stuff? Like, feel what he was feeling and everything?"

He nodded, "He was over the moon, seriously. I think I heard him say 'the best day ever' once or twice."

"Really?" I asked, ecstatically.

He squeezed his arms around my waist, and replied, "Yeah, babe. Really. You're really great to all of us, you know. Now.... why don't we go back inside so I can be great to you for a little while, hmm?"

We'd enjoyed ourselves for the next few hours, and finally collapsed into a sweaty pile limbs and love in our bed. He cuddled up next to me and I couldn't help thinking just how lucky I was to have _finally_ found someone that loved me just as much as I loved them. This is the things that poets wrote about, that artists painted... This was perfection. 

"So, I kind of have my own surprise for you." He said. "I wanted to wait until it happened, but I figured it would just be easier to tell you, so you don't freak out."

"Freak out? _Me_ , really? Hmm... What's that?" I asked.

"I called in a favor. I found out since The Handler died, the board of directors at The Commision all ended up taking each other out, _literally_ , trying to become top dog. So now, this guy Herb's in charge and he's pretty cool. He said it should be fairly simple, as soon as he gets ahold of the right guy."

"The Commision? What are you doing? You're not going to work for them again, are you?"

"No!" He exclaimed, "No, baby. The favor... he's just going to help me... get older."

"Get older? What do you mean, get older?" I asked, confused.

"A simple aging process they'll put me through and, afterwards, I should age normally."

"And how old will you be when you come back to me?"

He looked at me, slyly, and asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, "How old do you want me to be?" I laughed, and he continued, "Well, I figured the best age would be the same as all of you, the age I'm supposed to be, right?"

"I guess, but I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to be a few years younger." I replied with a smile. "So, what made you do all of this?"

"I was thinking about it and... I don't want to have to hide when I'm with you until I get old enough. And even then, we'll still get dirty looks and no one would truly understand. I want to be able to hold your hand when I walk down the street and kiss you in a restaurant. I want to go out to a bar with you to keep the creeps away. I mean, I realize it'll never be normal between us... but it would be nice to try to get as close to it as possible."

I couldn't believe how happy I was with this decision. Don't get me wrong, I love Five no matter what, but it _had_ occurred to me how different things would be with him. I'm an outgoing, flamboyant person who doesn't really like staying indoors. Five is the opposite, the stay at home type, but he's definitely been breaking free from that mold. He'd changed his clothes, he'd swam in the ocean, he had his first sexual experience with someone who wasn't plastic! And, _man_ , am I hoping that this means that he'll gain some new self-confidence because of this, and I can actually see him smile more than twice a day. Then again, that was a _vast_ improvement from the twice a week we'd seen before. But something about that made me oddly proud that I was the one to bring that out of him. And even more proud of him because he wanted this for himself and not just to please me.

I leaned in and kissed him, softly, before asking, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Probably almost as much as I love you. I don't know. Hard to tell." He replied with a smile.

I ran my hand up his chest lightly and he burst out laughing. "Oh, you're ticklish?" I asked, as I began ticking his sides and his stomach.

There were a few sounds I was really beginning to love. The sound of birds in the morning to let me know I'd made it, I'd survived one more day. The sound of Ben's voice on a bad night when I need someone to bring me back from the edge. The sound of my credit card when it finally accepted a withdrawal at the ATM. The sound of my stomach making angry noises at me when I began eating too much, instead of too little because of drugs.

But the sounds from Five were becoming almost _overwhelming_ to me. The way his tongue clicked against his teeth when he was thinking. The cracking of his knuckles when he's worked on his equations so long that his hands ache. The high pitched squeak that escaped his lungs when he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe anymore. And most of all, the sound of Five screaming my name as the waves of intense pleasure took over his senses. These sounds were overwhelming, yes, but sounds I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.... and I would do _whatever_ I could to make sure that I did.


End file.
